Theyre So Going To Freak When They Hear About This
by RTds9
Summary: Needing a break Gordo went to Las Vegas on a small vacation.But he came back happier and with someone he didn't expect to find there.


This was something that was running around in my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.Like it,flame it or be so so on it.I just had to get it out of my head.

Title-They're So Going To Freak When They Hear About This

Rating-PG

Disclaimer-I own nothing of LMG show and have nothing to give if sued.

Gordo was out on the balcony of his hotel room looking out over the railing at the neon landscape of Las Vegas. He had come out to Vegas after wrapping up a season of shooting on the TV show he worked on. He had come for a little vacation of gambling, all you can eat four dollar buffets and to catch a show here and there. But what had happened over the last ninety-six hours was something that shocked even him.

Gordo could feel her presence as soon as she stepped out on the balcony with him. He knew she was coming up behind him long before she placed her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"What are you still doing up baby?" she asked never taking her head off his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep" Gordo said as he continued to look out at the town "What about you? Why aren't you asleep right now?"

"I've found that it's hard for me to sleep now without you in the bed next to me." she said in a small pouting voice.

"Sorry" said Gordo as he turned in her embrace so he could face her. After giving her a soft kiss Gordo looked into her eyes "You do know it's this shooting schedule that I'm on that's keeping me up? When you work on a TV show about vampires you get used to staying up all night and sleeping all day."

"Well, lets try not to make to much of a habit out of me waking up in bed in the middle of the night and not finding you there." she told Gordo sternly with an even sterner look in her eyes "Because I don't like it when it happens!"

"Yes,ma'am" said Gordo smiling as he kissed her again this one a little longer than the last one.

After breaking the kiss Gordo noticed the way she was looking at him. But this time it was fear in her eyes that Gordo was seeing not fake anger or the lust she had in them earlier in the night.

"They're so going to freak when they hear about this and us aren't they?"

"Oh hell yes you better believe they will." laughed Gordo at that major understatement "We're going to be in for a few Gordo have you gone crazy! , we might even hear a few I can't believe you did it, and more than a few you did what?! with her?! thrown in there as well."

"Do you regret it?" she asked with her eyes going suddenly downcast fearing his answer "Finding me here, us becoming friends again and later us falling in love?"

Gordo cupped her chin and softly raised it so he could look in to her eyes again "Not on your life." Gordo watched as a smile began to spread across her beautiful face after he said those words "The best thing to ever happen to me was to come out here to Vegas for a vacation and found you here."

"You just liked it because you found me that night when I was on stage performing in the casino." she said to Gordo giving him her well known smirk "I mean come on be truthful. What caught your eye the most was the fact that I was clad only in that skimpy harem slave girl outfit dancing and jiggling around on the showroom stage."

"Well, I do have to admit you did fill that costume out very nicely" Gordo said smirking back at her "You always did have the longest and best pair of legs that I've ever seen in my life." And to emphasize that Gordo looked down and stared at her legs as they were sticking out of his white button up shirt that she was wearing for a night gown.

"Eyes up here mister when we're talking." Gordo heard her laughing when she noticed where his eyes were "those are for later."

"You promise." Gordo asked moving his eyebrows up and down and in a voice that sounded like a child begging his mother for another cookie.

"Oh you better believe your cute ass there will be a later. Because from now on lets get one thing straight. I'm yours and yours only, until the end of time and..." she pulled Gordo even closer"....YOU ARE MINE!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Gordo smiling again "Gees who would have ever thought that Kate Sanders was so damn possessive about her man." said Gordo rolling his eyes.

"First off your right on the money about me being possessive about my man. And second..." Kate said holding up her left hand showing the diamond ring that was residing there "....my name is no longer Kate Sanders, it's Kate Gordon now. You got that mister?"

"You better believe I got it." said Gordo grinning from ear to ear.

"Good because I'm suddenly finding myself getting very sleepy." Kate said letting out a very fake yawn and letting Gordo shirt slip off her shoulders as she started walking back into the hotel room. Gordo watched as his new wife stood by their bed and looking at him over her shoulder "Are you coming to bed David?"

Damn I sure did get sleepy all of a sudden, Gordo thought to himself as he started heading back in.

The End


End file.
